The Beginning and the End
by bmango
Summary: A series of 25 drabbles and O/S of Victoria's experiences before, with and after James that led to love and her ultimate demise. My entries for the Twi25 prompts. Victoria x James. Canon. Rated M just to be safe although most aren't.
1. Morose

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Morose

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria

Rating: K+

* * *

Prompt: Morose  
.

Why do I feel like this? I am the huntress.

Beautiful, magnificent, powerful ... and alone.

So, my tastes are rougher than most. There's euphoria in the hunt, the kill. Why don't they see it? Why can't they taste it?

Well, there _was_. But somehow, humans have lost their flavor.

I laugh at the irony: to live until eternity and to never feel joy again, to be morose forever.

Now all is grey. My thoughts are grey, my world is grey. I sit and wait for something, someone.

Someone who understands me, and lives for the thrill of the chase.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm delving into the world of Victoria. Is she the psycho killer with only one thought in her mind??? I'm hoping to change that.

Big thanks to theladyingrey42, mhl1115 and my DH for reading these!


	2. Red

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Red

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Red

.

I watch my prey flounder into the dark alley, blinded by terror as she flees the nameless evil stalking her: me.

I follow silently as she falls against the wall, panting.

I smell her fear and smile. I haven't experienced this type of hunt, this pleasure, in ages.

Suddenly, a dark lanky form appears between me and my intended victim.

He quickly incapacitates and drains her, turning to me when he's finished, wiping the remnants of his meal from his chin.

Ruby eyes bore into mine and I gasp, feeling the red hot flames of passion ignite in my chest.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Still with me?? Smooches and hugs to theladyingrey42, mhl1115 and my lovely hubs for reading these...**


	3. Vibrant

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Vibrant  
Pen name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria and James  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Vibrant

I follow him, but not out of choice. My heart won't allow anything else. I am drawn to him.

Watching him stalk this human is a masterpiece of movement and timing, a dance of death.

I stay hidden, out of sight. But then he looks directly at me, over his prey.

I approach him warily, unsure if he will accept me - my passion for life, the hunt, the kill.

For _him_.

When I am close enough to touch him, he smiles at me vibrantly, unassuming, beautiful. Tentatively, he takes my hand, blazing through my grey world with shimmering brightness.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And, as always, big thanks to my betas theladyingrey42, mhl1115 and my hubs.**


	4. Willing

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Willing

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

.

.

* * *

Prompt: Willing

I laugh freely as I race through the green labyrinth, hearing his distant, playful growl.

James can track a white cat in a snow storm, but he's never caught me. He says I'm a gift, his personal brand of torturous thrill.

His frustration peaks as he loses my trail again and I'm desperate to go to him, calm him, reassure him. I circle back. I want to be found.

I pounce, tackling him to the ground and laughing as he flips me over. Underneath him, I am willing to be whatever he wants. But all he ever wants is me.

.

.

**

* * *

A/N: Hugs to theladyingrey42 for encouraging me to use my "strong words". Thanks for reading and please leave a little review if you are enjoying or even if you're not. Next chapter will be an o/s. **


	5. Lithe

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Lithe

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: M

.

* * *

Prompt: Lithe

We sit together on the very edge of the cliff watching the sun dip into the sea, the colors muddying together, blues and greens, yellows and oranges. The end of another day; twilight approaches.

I watch the faint shimmer of his skin fade to pale translucency with the waning light, the shadows creeping along his perfect, unmoving face. My fingers have a will of their own as they stretch to touch the smoothness of his cheek. With the slightest pressure, he blinks for the first time in minutes, possibly hours.

"Where were you?" I whisper, not wanting to intrude on his moment, but wanting to know where he'd wandered without me.

"Lost in the past, but I know I have you to bring me back." He turns his wicked smile to me and I watch my hand trace the lines around his mouth.

He gathers my hand in his and kisses my palm while gazing intently into my eyes.

"I never thought I would have someone to pull me back, to rescue me from my demons."

"I'm here for always, baby. I will never leave you." I pull him toward me while standing, dragging him to his feet with me.

He looks at me with surprise before he playfully snaps his teeth at me. "That's because you're mine."

"Yes," I agree with all my heart and whatever, if any, part of a soul I have left. "I am yours."

I turn quickly giving him a smirk and a wink over my shoulder before I sprint into the old forest, weaving between the closely spaced trees. "You just have to catch me first."

I hear him behind me, already on the trail. Tracking is his favorite sport, and I am his favorite prize. I slip through a pile of boulders, weaving and thickening my scent around the rocks. I jump from the top and scale the tall pines, leaping from tree to tree. I giggle when I hear his frustrated growl from below.

"You know, little girl, you need to be quieter if you are trying to escape me."

"I would, if I wanted to escape," I whisper into the wind, knowing he can hear me.

I leap to the next tree, a weeping willow, the branches dipping and groaning from my weight. I twirl the thin, supple twigs around my frame, masking my presence. In a flash, I see James approaching the tree cautiously, as a lion stalks his prey.

"I know you are here, my sweet. I can taste your breath on the air."

I can barely contain myself, I _want_ to go to him, I _need_ him, but I stay because this game is for him. If I give in to him now, then his fun is ended.

When he captures me - and he will - then our fun really begins.

Suddenly, the entire tree starts to sway and bend and it has nothing to do with the wind. From my hiding place, I see James lifting the poor tree out of the ground, preparing to shake me free. He throws it into the nearby forest, and I laugh as I'm tossed about when it crashes to the ground.

I'm pinned beneath many branches and a large trunk, but suddenly the sky is visible above me as everything is cleared away. I stare into James' perfect face as he pounces on top of me, pinning me to the ground, my arms stretched over my head, my wrists caught in his hands.

He nips playfully at my ear. "Gotcha."

I lift my pelvis into his, needing contact and eliciting a feral growl from deep in his chest. In a matter of seconds, my already ruined clothes are shredded, scraps flying in every direction.

"Well, that's not fair. You're still dressed." I try to wiggle in his grasp, but he just grips me harder.

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart." He smirks at me, but releases his hold on me to run his hands down my body. His face changes from cocky assuredness to calm reverence. "You are perfection," he breathes.

I quickly remove his clothes, and we touch slowly, my hands gliding over his pale skin, worshiping his body with my love. My tongue and mouth ache to taste him and we roll continuously under the fallen tree, each trying to control the other. He knows I will give in, I always give in, bending to his will.

When I was alone, before him, I would never give in. I am strong, hard, unyielding stone, never changing, never breaking. Now, together, we are bendable, pliable, our lithe bodies wrapping around each other.

He enters me slowly and I'm finally complete again, feeling our physical connection, that bond that marks him as my mate, my one true love. He wraps his arms under my back, grabbing my shoulders to thrust deeper. My unnecessary breaths quicken, and a growl rips from my throat as I approach my release. I watch as his face contorts in ecstasy and he howls as he spills inside of me. Realizing I had yet to reach my peak, he continues moving inside of me, biting the side of my neck when I'm close, pushing me forcefully over the edge. He licks the fresh mark, sealing the wound with his venom and I turn my head to look at him.

"You enjoy marking me, don't you?"

"I want everyone to know that I caught you, and you're mine. That no one can touch this body but me."

"I'm always yours." I touch the side of his face and he leans into my palm, calm as a kitten. "Always."

"You're the only one who understands me, knows my wants and needs."

"And you me. I was made for you."

"And I for you."

We kiss slowly, savoring our mixing flavors. Eventually we stand and he plucks branches from my hair. I'm reminded of the toppled willow lying on the ground, and I begin to laugh. This monstrous, ancient, yet graceful and elegant tree couldn't withstand the force that is James, while I could. He and I are fused together, inseparable, bending each other, changing only for the other.

"We need clothes again," he observes, frowning at the scraps of cloth waving in the breeze.

"Well, then." I grab his hand, feeling the energy and eagerness spreading through me. "Let's hunt."

His face quickly twists into predatory glee. "You always know how to please me, Victoria."

I smile as we race back to town to find our newest victims. James is in a good mood, which means he'll be looking for a challenge.

This is going to be fun.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as always to my lovely beta, theladyingrey42. She is everything I didn't know I was looking for… sigh.**


	6. Comfort

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Comfort

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

.

* * *

Prompt: Comfort

As a human, I was shunned for my appearance, red hair akin to a witch's mark. Run out of my village, abandoned by my loved ones.

After my change, other vampires were uncomfortable with my choices, my love of the hunt frowned upon. We all fed, but most saw it as a burden, an unfortunate necessity.

James understood. He accepted, cherished and loved me for these same differences. For once in my entire existence, I felt comfortable. I was safe and secure with myself, knowing that whatever I chose to do, it would be with James by my side.

Partners for eternity.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to theladyingrey42 as always.


	7. Honest

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Honest

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

.

.

Prompt: Honest

I don't trust him. James thinks his presence will make us invincible, that he'll protect us somehow.

We don't _need_ protection. We definitely don't need _him_.

I'm certain he will turn on us given the chance. There's not a single honest bone in his body. He quickly abandoned his previous coven to join us without a single glance back or regret spoken.

I watch him closely every day, watching him entwine James with his lies.

"He'll betray us some day," I say, nervously wrapping my fingers into James' hair and pulling him closer.

"Don't talk nonsense, Victoria. Laurent wouldn't dare cross me."

.

.

.  


* * *

A/N: Big thanks to theladyingrey42 and my hubs for all the help and critique.


	8. Apathy

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Apathy

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Apathy

Laurent was eager to go west. Some bullshit about wide open spaces and less competition.

I could care less, honestly. Each city was the same as the last; eventually they all blended together.

James wanted greener pastures, more challenging conquests.

"It'll be great, baby. You'll see. We can swim in the Pacific."

"I've done that." I sighed, bored already.

"We can climb the Rockies."

"Been there, too."

"But not with me."

I blinked with sudden clarity, viewing this journey in a completely different light. Because he was right, all these things would be different, better and brighter when we were together.

.

.

************************  
**A/N: Thanks to Mrs. TheKing for organizing this day! This chapter is dedicated to all my readers.**

**Hugs and smooches to theladyingrey42 and my hubs for reading these small musings of mine.**


	9. Prelude

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Prelude

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Prelude

.

We spent our days sprinting across the Olympic Peninsula, loving the seclusion and freedom of the continuous clouds and dense forests. We heard rumor of a large coven of _vegetarians_. Curiosity tempted us, but we avoided them, hunting elsewhere.

Today, cracks and booms thundered through the valley and James and Laurent were eager to join the baseball game.

"Come on, baby. It'll be fun."

I disagreed, a sliver of fear trickling down my spine and my whole body revolting against the idea. Nevertheless, I followed them into the woods as James' words hung in the air -- a prelude to disaster.

.

.

.

*********

A/N: Big thanks to theladyingrey42 and my hubs for reading these drabbles.


	10. Collide

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Collide

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Collide

.

James and Laurent convinced me that this would be fun. That we would finally be around a group of vampires playing baseball, and a big enough group to have teams and make it 'sporting'.

I warned them. The idea of meeting the large coven made my body tense, my reflexes wanting pushing me to run, hide, fight...something. My instincts were never wrong, and I didn't understand why James was ignoring me and giving in to Laurent.

Approaching the field on the mountain, the thunder rolling and the bats and balls crashing, I called ahead, trying one more time to talk sense into them.

"James, I'm serious. This doesn't feel right."

"It'll be fun. It's not like vegetarianism is contagious." He chuckled and Laurent joined in a beat later.

_Brown noser._ I doubted he even got the joke.

"You know I'm not worried about that. It's just-"

"No, Victoria." His voice was firm as he stopped and turned to address me. "We're going to go have some fun. You can come with us or just sit here and mope." Laurent snickered again and I curled my lip at him.

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

We continued to run, approaching the clearing quickly. James emerged from the forest first but immediately pulled back, allowing Laurent to be in front. This was their ploy. For some reason, Laurent could set people at ease better than we could and we often used him when approaching unknown vampires. James and I always made other vampires initially uncomfortable. Although none of them ever said anything, we just felt it: their apprehension, their fear.

I entered the clearing a step behind them, reluctantly following this plan.

The coven formed an imposing group on the far side of the field, three males in the front with a well-dressed blonde in the center. Standing next to the leader was a huge hulk of a vampire with a flash of eagerness in his eye and a thinner blonde vampire that just oozed calm and confidence. Behind them was another male and four females. This coven was beyond large; there was nothing even close outside the Volturi.

We approached cautiously, but they did not seem poised to attack, just prepared. As I got closer, I was able to appreciate their attire, smartly dressed for the baseball game in jerseys, trousers, and even sneakers. We were in hiking clothes we had acquired somewhere in Montana, functional but wearing thin. Most of the time, I didn't care, but faced with such impeccably clean and civilized vampires, I felt a little under-dressed.

The tall blonde female looked me up and down and a smirk flitted across her face as she raised an eyebrow. I fought the impulse to wipe that smile off her face, but stopped when James rumbled low in his chest. I glanced at him and, out of my peripheral vision, I saw him shake his head minutely. His quick eyes missed nothing, especially in potentially tense situations, and the blonde's assessment of me must have caught his attention as well.

As we faced this group, the other startling realization I had was that their eyes were a golden brown, not the deep burgandy of a vampire. I set the discovery aside to ponder later, and knew James would have theories as well.

The male leader approached us flanked by the another two males. Laurent approached him with an easy smile while James and I held back slightly. Introductions were made, but I just watched the group. I noticed a strange anxiety, furtive glances, tight lips. Why would they be anxious? There were eight of them and three of us. We were easily outmatched.

I looked back and forth between this large coven, the Cullens, and James, waiting for any sign of danger. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore my impulses to run from the situation. Something wasn't right. Their friendliness was too forced.

For propriety's sake, I tried to relax, but I felt a strange energy pulsing through me, urging me to pay attention, to heed my instinct's warnings.

Laurent and the male leader, Carlisle, began exchanging pleasantries, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the couple in the back flanked by the females. A nervous energy surrounded them and they kept the brown-haired female between them.

I tilted my head to get a better look at the young creature. _Why was she so special?_

Apparently, they were done playing baseball but Laurent kept up the banter like a good boy. They relaxed into the conversation and I felt myself become calmer as well. Then Carlisle mentioned their _permanent_ residence.

_Their what? _

I didn't know what was going through James' mind, but I was reeling. What type of vampires were these creatures? We weren't meant to be permanently anywhere.

Laurent was agreeing to visit the Cullens in their home as they split up to travel back there. I was about to voice my continued disapproval of contact with them when the most delicious scent I had smelt in a long time was carried by the breeze.

Immediately, everyone tensed and I heard the faint flutter of a heart beat racing. I watched as the blood spread across the brunette's cheeks.

James whipped around, trying to find the source of the luscious aroma, making the same discoveries as I did. He instinctively crouched, and the tall male, Edward, leapt in front of the human, baring his teeth and snarling. The fear that tingled earlier jolted alive and I felt, in this singular moment, that our world and theirs were heading on a collision course of disaster.

Laurent, ever the diplomat, tried to diffuse the situation, but Edward and James were in a stand off, each subtly shifting and counter-attacking without actually moving. James feinted and Edward was there faster than I could see, faster than James could react. At times, Edward was in a space before James, seemingly anticipating any of James' actions.

I watched, wide-eyed, wanting to grab James and race back to the east coast. I feared we had tangled ourselves in a web of our undoing. I could feel the tendrils wrapping tighter, setting our course.

After Laurent promised that we would not harm the human girl, I could hear James scoff under his breath. I kept my eyes roving over the small group that slowly walked into the woods, the girl safely surrounded by them.

The remaining vampires, including Carlisle, caught our attention again with promises of showers and conversation. Laurent readily agreed to visit the Cullen home but James and I declined.

I sneered openly at Laurent when he turned back to us. This was the moment I feared; he was jumping sides. He quickly said his farewells to us and the traitor followed Carlisle and a couple others toward their property. James and I turned in the opposite direction, once again alone, once again reliant only on each other. I wanted to leave together, go back to where we were, back to our own shades of happiness.

As soon as we were in the woods on the far side, James' manner completely changed, and I knew this was the moment I had anticipated and feared.

"Did you see that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did."

"He protected her! Do you think she's his _mate_? Wouldn't that just be fucking perfect?"

"What would be perfect? What are you planning?" But I already knew what would happen next, I could already see his mind forming our plan of attack. And although his words were exciting that joy in me, the expectation of _this_ hunt, the hunt of our life time, I couldn't stop the chill of fear that jolted through me.

"Don't you see, Victoria? This is _the_ ultimate hunt. That fragile, tiny human protected by one of the largest vampire covens in existence."

"Yes, James. And believe me, I want this just as badly as you do. But I'm still having that weird feeling, you know, when things are going wrong."

"Normally, I would trust your instincts, but this is what I've waited for my entire life. I'm sure I could actually pull it off."

"What _we've_ waited for, my love. And _we_ can pull it off," I conceded, excited and anxious about our future. But it would be _our _future, not separated, not in discord. Together, forever.

He yanked my arm and pulled me against him and we collided in a fierce embrace. "Thank God. I knew you would choose me and the hunt, but you did have me scared there for a moment."

I held him tighter, worried that he even contemplated that I would not follow him. I pulled back to look into his determined eyes. "Never, baby. I will never leave you."

We held each other for a few more moments, reveling in our own cocoon of safety and happiness.

I finally untangled our arms and pulled slightly away, sensing his anxiety to get started with the hunt. "What's the plan then?"

"I'm going to follow the girl's scent, see where they are taking her. You follow Laurent back to the house. I would bet anything that they'll take her there eventually and I need you to look around for me while I stay on the trail."

I nodded my agreement and he kissed me hard and fast. I felt a slight breeze and he was gone before I opened my eyes.

I easily followed Laurent's scent toward the Cullen house. I crossed many trails from the Cullens and I recognized this must be their main hunting territory. I made a wide arc around their giant estate, jumping rivers and streams and racing through the woods. I eventually found the driveway to their house and figured this would be the place to wait for when they brought the human back here.

I was soon rewarded by the sounds of a large Jeep and an old truck racing through the woods up the track to the house. James was following them and he paused by the river to meet with me. We skirted further away, but kept our hearing tuned to the house.

James looked toward the house, brows furrowed and I waited for him to tell me what he had learned, but he wasn't moving.

Finally I could take the silence no longer. "What happened? What did you find out?"

"She argued with her father and just left him, cunning bitch. He's of no use to us." He crouched on the ground, his favorite thinking position. I mimicked his position, squatting on the damp earth beside him.

"I'm sure I could find a use for him. We could use him as bait. If he smells half as good as his daughter..." I trailed off, thinking of that luscious liquid spilling down my throat.

"Always thinking ahead, my sweet." He smiled at me before continuing with his story. "Actually, they were very smart. The father doesn't know their plan, basically making him useless to us for now. Although, if things don't work out, we could come back and play with him later." He smirked at me and I was certain that contingency had already become part of his plan.

"The human said she was going to Phoenix, but I'm not sure why. We need to find more information."

My mind raced through the possibilities, trying to find a solution.

"Wouldn't the school have records? She looks to be young, probably high school?"

"Hmmm...maybe. Let's just keep a close eye on the house tonight and follow them where they take her. Maybe they have a safe house in Phoenix or know some of the Southern clans."

We continued to circle the property but ran back toward the house when the garage doors went up.

"I'll take the Jeep, you follow that truck. Keep me updated."

"Good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

He kissed me briefly before racing after the Jeep as it tore down the path. Closely following it was the old, red truck, which I followed per James' plan.

I felt we were missing something again, but I continued to follow the truck. James' instincts for tracking were unparalleled and I had learned over the years not to question them, just to follow them.

All night the truck drove north and I kept to the brush behind it. Once daylight broke, I raced ahead to get a better look in the cab. Two females, no human.

I called James.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Big hugs and smooches to my hubs and theladyingrey42 for helping me keep Victoria in character when she started getting a little whiny... Love you both! Big changes for J and V - you all know what's coming...**


	11. Rapacious

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Rapacious

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Rapacious

.

When James looked at me, his chest heaving, his eyes wide over this newest challenge, I knew I couldn't stop him.

It wasn't even about the girl anymore, or even her blood.

This was about the hunt. This was about being a top predator, and finding his prey surrounded by, and protected by, worthy adversaries.

When Laurent betrayed us, like I knew he would, James brushed it off as inevitable.

"I'll deal with him later. There's nothing he knows that will help them."

When the coven secreted the human away from us, his rage flared red-hot.

Then suddenly, he calmed.

"Let the game begin."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Word says "99", googledocs says "101"... I refuse to count...**

**Oh, and big super duper hugs to theladyingrey42 and my hubs. Without them I would be in the wrong tense and have too many words.**


	12. Obsession

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Obsession

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Obsession

.

When Edward climbed on that plane, our suspicions were confirmed. James knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, their obsessions so similar in nature.

James' thoughts were bent on tracking in the sun-filled desert, all his energies focused on his task. To find this girl. To kill her. And to leave evidence of her pain to torture her vampire lover.

I played my part and divided their forces, but the majority still pursued my love, my mate.

Still, I couldn't help but wish I was there with him, feeling the same pull on my soul, the yearning to never be apart.

.

.

.

**

* * *

A/N: I realized while writing this how integral all of the different obsessions were to the original story: Edward with Bella, James with Bella, Bella with Edward, and Victoria with James. Integral to the story and integral to their characters. And probably worth more exploration than this tiny drabble... sigh.**

**Hugs and smooches as always to theladyingrey42 and my hubs.**


	13. Worry

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Worry  
Pen name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Worry

.

I stalked back and forth through the darkening woods. I hadn't heard from James, not since his confirmation that the girl was coming to him without her protectors.

He had laid his plans and she'd fallen into his trap as easily as he predicted. I hadn't believed she would be so foolish and naive, but she'd proved me wrong.

At this moment, he was breaking her. He was winning. They would be too late.

So, why did I feel so uncertain? I could almost feel a fluttering of the dead heart in my chest.

I opened my phone again. Only silence.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those that are reading and, I hope, enjoying. Hugs and smooches as always to theladyingrey42 and my hubs.**


	14. Bound

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Bound

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria and James

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Bound

.

I felt it the moment it happened. A shock radiated through my body.

The one thing that had held me to this earth was gone, his love gone forever.

We were bound together always, but now there was just an aching emptiness where I'd once felt him.

The soft pull on my soul as he entered the burning darkness alone made me sink to the ground. A wail ripped from me, the wind carrying the sound high above the mountains.

My world had ended. I was tied to James even in death and I would wander alone until I could join him again.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks to theladyingrey42 in my hubs for prereading this little ditties... And thanks to the people who take time to read these and review! Mwah!**


	15. Fragments

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Important A/N at bottom.  
**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Fragments

Pen name: bmango

Pairing: Victoria

Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Fragments

.

I shattered, leaving a million pieces of my soul scattered along the Pacific coast. I escaped the vile creatures that were following me and lost myself in the forest. Laying down amongst the leaves and pine needles, I wanted to bury myself and forget about this land, forget we ever decided to come west.

I didn't move for a long time. The wetness seeped through my clothes, but failed to soak into my impenetrable skin.

Penetrating through the haze of my memories, I suddenly heard his voice as if he was standing over me.

"Get up," his voice, whispered. "They're looking for you."

I sat up quickly to see his beautiful face, to hold him again, but I was alone. My grief threatened to pull me under again, but I had to follow him again. I had to try for him.

I pulled the pieces of myself together again and ran. I ran through forests, past fields, across streams and under open, cloudless skies. I ran to put as much distance as possible between myself and the last moment I saw him, the place they still watched for me.

I observed the places I passed as if watching a movie, no longer real, all just a memory in my mind.

How could the world continue to exist without him?

How would I ever be at peace again? He was my rock, my security, my comfort.

Eventually, I stopped running.

I had paused in a large clearing, encircled by tall pines. The snow and ice glowed a soft white in the light of the moon, surrounding me, enveloping me. The air caressed me like James' cool fingers and I sighed, missing him. My grief changed the wind, and suddenly it felt just as cold as my dead heart.

My life before James was nothing. He gave me the world, gave me himself. Everything I had was his, always.

And so suddenly, they took him from me.

My sorrow overwhelmed my senses once again and I sat on the cold ground. I watched as unbidden pictures of my life with James fluttered through my memory, fragments of happiness and contentment.

_Our first hunt, trying to work together after honing our skills alone. Learning his talent for tracking and my talent for escape, tweaking our abilities to better disadvantage our prey and keep the upper hand._

_The feel of our first victim's blood coating my throat while gazing into his lustfilled face. Licking the remnants of his meal from his lips before he took me forcefully on the ground, his passion igniting me, melding us into one._

_The joy of just being together. Being free. Being ourselves._

_Watching the sunrise over the mountains and knowing we were the only creatures on earth to feel something so perfectly._

_Running through the forests with him on my heels, trying to evade him and hoping he would catch me at the same time. Laughing and gasping when he finally did._

_Every time we made love, passionately, slowly, quickly, roughly, sweetly. All the marks on my body and his, marks of our love, of our hold on each other._

_Our promises to each other, whispered and shouted, expressed through tender caresses and harsh kisses, felt in every molecule of my body._

_Our last touches, brief and intense before starting our greatest hunt. His lips burning mine, his fingers pulling me tightly against him._

I sighed, touching my fingertips to my lips, hoping I could still feel him there, still taste him with my tongue. I had never been so thankful for vampire memory as I was now.

But memories would not sustain me. The ache in my chest intensified as I thought about him. I needed more. I needed him.

I laid for hours on the frozen ground, listening to the earth, watching the stars. Eventually, I wandered the eerie white and darkness, letting it envelop me completely, wanting to lose myself in the drab landscape. Because I was already lost.

I went east.

Slowly, day by day, I emerged from my self-imposed darkness and I found myself back east in our familiar haunts. The streets we had known together. The burn in my throat, although slaked, was never fully gone, no matter how often I hunted. It wasn't the same, and it never would be. Everywhere I looked, I saw him, and the pain shot through me anew as if it was the first moment I felt his loss.

I decided to leave, to make a new start.

I went north.

I hunted again, a different sort of prey. And I finally found him, the betrayer, the pathetic excuse for a vampire, Laurent. I almost killed him on the spot when I found him in Alaska. He had betrayed us, helped them kill my love. I ordered him to help me, that he owed me this after everything we had done for him. And he met with me frequently, secretly, but he was reluctant to leave his Irina.

I told him I understood. How could I not?

I was consumed with the same need to stay close, stay connected, but had so far failed at such attempts. I needed another connection.

Then it hit me - my purpose. I briefly wondered why it hadn't been my very first thought after he was destroyed, but my darkness had consumed me and I hadn't allowed my instincts to rule, wishing instead to hold on to James.

But this was my reconnection, I could finish what we started. I would complete our hunt, the greatest hunt of our lives. I would destroy both of them as they had destroyed us.

I asked Laurent for help, but just to observe for now. Hopefully, he could help me find a time to strike, some time when they were weak. I didn't have James' strength and I was already broken, just pieces of my former self. Laurent said he knew of others who could help me, teach me.

I went south.

I found others with a passion for warfare, for vengeance. I lived, I hunted, I absorbed tactics like the desert drank in the rain. I tried to find a purpose, but I was still lost.

And then I found Maria. Or perhaps, she found me.

She showed me a new purpose, a new plan, a new way to think.

I could be strong. I could take what was mine. I could create an army that the Cullens would never be able to stop.

I would finish our greatest hunt. I would do this for James.

And then I could be free.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story and big smooches to the ladyingrey42 and my hubs for helping with grammar and flow. I will be out of town and away from computers for the next few days, so if you don't get a prompt reply like you normally do, know that I will respond ASAP. Happy reading!**


	16. Dark

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Dark  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Dark

.

James' vibrant light had guided me for so long, his smile illuminating the deep blackness that enveloped me.

And now that light was gone.

He was gone.

I found myself once again thrust into the dark, fumbling and tripping and trying to find a meaning to my pitiful existence.

My attempts to break free were futile; I couldn't do this alone. My only choice was to bring others into my hell.

I would avenge my love. I would make _them_ pay. A mate for a mate.

That would accomplish both goals: finish James' hunt, and hurl her mate into this darkness with me.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely ladyingrey and my hubs, helping to make things clearer and my punctuation make sense.**


	17. Languid

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Languid  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Languid

.

I received a disheartening call from Laurent. The Cullen estate was completely abandoned with no sign of the vampires or the girl. All scents were old, fading.

What game were they playing?

I couldn't follow them; they obviously had greater resources than I did, and could have spirited her away to anywhere.

My plans crumbled quickly, all my motivation blown away in the wind.

I could feel my purpose fading, languid and apathetic at the prospect of my own unending, unfulfilled existence knowing my last promise to James was broken.

My phone rang again. Laurent.

They had left the girl behind.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: As always, hugs and smooches to theladyingrey42 and my hubs. More coming soon!**


	18. Alone

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

**Prompt: Alone**

.

I cautiously followed the girl, not trusting Laurent, but her vampires were gone. All of them.

But somehow, she was still surrounded. She had the others, her protectors, the growling, snapping beasts that were always too close.

And then, as I was swimming, I saw her on the cliff. Alone. Jumping. Drowning.

Struggling in the water, she was within my grasp, but then...

Then the beasts arrived, saving her miserable life again.

I needed a new plan, something unstoppable, even for them.

Her mate had left her, but she still had to die, and it would be at my hand.

I would finish this hunt.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as always to **theladyingrey42** and my hubs for reading this. We're getting closer to the end, can you feel it?


	19. Bitter

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Bitter

.

With a new-found determination, I followed my prey, stalking him silently.

This one was different, though. His lithe frame subtly reminded me of what I had lost. He was not for sustenance, but had a greater purpose.

I cornered him, easily trapping him. His surprise turned to alarm as my teeth sliced through his soft skin, and I tasted the first bitter drops of my revenge.

Quickly, I closed the wounds, sealing his fate with my venom. Lifting him in my arms, I carried him to my empty house.

I smiled as I watched him screaming, knowing my plan was set in motion.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, big thanks to **theladyingrey42 **and my hubs for baring with me through the last of these. Only a few left. Next one is an O/S. Love to hear what you think!


	20. Restraint

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria and Riley  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Restraint

.

I watched as Riley pulled himself back from the bloodlust that I knew consumed him, from the thirst that must have set his throat on fire.

He knew I needed him to be stronger, more controlled. He tried for me, restraining all his natural urges but one. For me.

If only I could give him what he wanted, the love he thought I had, the forever he hoped for. I had deceived him, but I needed him in order to finish this, to finally assuage my guilt, to bring me peace.

At last, I would avenge my love and find my end.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: ** I know, according to plan this should be an O/S, but after much discussion with my betas, I had to switch my original chapters 20 and 21. The O/S will be up next. Big thanks to my darling hubs and theladyingrey42 for sticking with me til the end. (Which is very close now.)

**Theladyingrey42** has just posted a new story (**In the Twilight of My Life**) which is amazing! All 3 people that read this, go check it out now!!! :)


	21. Patience

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Patience  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria and Riley  
Rating: M

* * *

Prompt: Patience

.

I had formed my plan long before the Cullens came back, plotting and biding my time. I needed an army, a distraction to get past the mongrel dogs that guarded my prize. So far, I had only turned a few newborns, trying to gauge how many we could control at once. It was becoming glaringly obvious that Riley and I could only handle a few for a short time, so timing was of the essence before we called too much attention to ourselves.

Riley. I remembered the kneeling vampire before me and sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. He crouched at my feet, trying to look contrite, but mostly just puckering his full lips. It was almost a pity I couldn't feel _something_ for him. He was so beautiful but I was incapable of more.

"I'm so sorry, Vicky," he mumbled, pulling me from my musings and annoying me further with his whining. "Those wolves are everywhere. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were _supposed_ to bring me something of hers. We need it." I growled in the back of my throat and turned from him, unable to trust myself not to just rip out his throat. Beautiful or not, my patience was not unending.

"But why? Why do _I_ have to get it?" he retorted, his whine bringing him closer to certain pain.

I clenched my jaw, reminding myself why I had to be patient with him, and that he was still a newborn. A newborn that needed guidance, and who was a precious commodity to me.

Riley was fairly unique, he already was amazingly calm and displayed exceptional control of his emotions and bloodlust. Further, he was essential for the next part of my plan to succeed. Beyond his skills as a newborn, _they_ didn't know him and his scent would not raise as much suspicion.

His task was to enter Bella's house and take something of hers, something personal that had her scent. From Laurent, I also knew how to evade the fortune-teller's talent. We both focused our thoughts on the house only, not on anything related to Bella or harming a human. Assuming he could avoid the wolf and vampire patrols, he should be able to move around virtually unnoticed.

"With something of hers," I explained slowly, as if to a small child. "We can train the newborns to hunt for her, to only want her."

I watched as understanding dawned across his face. I swallowed thickly and gathered myself for my next words. I looked him directly in the eye, and tried to look as sincere as possible. Technically, my words were true, just not the sentiment he chose to see behind them. "I need you, Riley. I need you to do this for me."

I reached for him and he threw himself into my arms, wrapping his body around me. I kissed his smooth, marble cheek and nipped at his ear, purring into it, "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Y-yes, Victoria," he stammered before straightening and staring at me with determination. "I swear it will be done."

I held myself still, fighting not to recoil from him and I loathed myself for allowing another male to be so familiar with me. I knew Riley would never have all of me; my heart was already gone, burned by the same flames that destroyed James. It was small, but it was the only thing I had kept untainted for when I was returned to my love.

I allowed Riley to have me then, his newborn enthusiasm and stamina almost amusing. My heart and soul were beyond repair and I was just barely surviving, but he tried to make me whole again. I focused all of my energy on my fantasy of revenge, of the human girl dead at my hand as Riley used my body.

My plan took years to come together, and now it was almost done, my goal just beyond my fingertips. We had already selected the humans for the rest of my army and soon we would begin changing them. I would actually change them, Riley not having the control necessary to stop, but he would train them.

None of them could know the ultimate plan, not even Riley, and none of them would know me. Laurent told me of the Cullens' little fortune-teller, and I would not provide them such an easy advantage over me.

_Laurent._ He had been almost invaluable for the information he'd provided about the Cullens. The mind-reader, the fortune-teller - who knew they were such a talented group? Unfortunately, Laurent had not taken to vegetarianism as quickly as he'd hoped, and he had left the Alaskan coven, ending my stream of information. He had also, I thought, gotten himself killed by the large wolves that stalked my every move. I had hoped that, without the Cullens, my hunt would be over swiftly, but even I couldn't have predicted the girl's uncanny ability to find supernatural protection.

The pack of wolves protected her until they returned. The Cullens smoothly moved back into their territory and reclaimed the girl as if nothing had changed. Her vampire only leaving her side long enough to hunt, but even then she was never alone. Between the wolves and the vigilant vampires, all my routes of entry were cut off.

Eventually, Riley caught a break, managing to slip past the ever-present watch of the fortune-teller and the wolves. He confiscated a shirt and her pillow, which were quickly dispersed to our army. Riley told me of their eagerness with a special glee, reporting how the pillow was swiftly torn to pieces, but one of the older ones claimed the shirt for himself, declaring himself the official tormentor of this girl.

I laughed as we made our final preparations, glad that the newborns were as ready for this battle as me. The newborn was wrong, though; I would be her tormentor.

At last, summer was approaching, the time was upon us. My army was as stable as it could possibly be. Riley led them out of the city, keeping them hungry and focused on the task before us. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, we made our way from Seattle toward Forks, crossing over the mountain range once more. Slowly, because my newborns were unpredictable and still fought often amongst themselves. Agonizing, because I was so close to my prize after months of planning.

Just a few more days, a few more steps, and my patience would be rewarded.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have to do a little more pimpage - there's a reader, **Ladybugwriter**, who has been reviewing every one of these crazy drabbles and O/S of mine. Thank you very much! I absolutely love getting your feedback every time!

As always, thanks to **theladyingrey42 **and my hubs for suffering through this. I love you both!


	22. Earnest

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Earnest  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Earnest

.

Following my newborns, I was practically vibrating in anticipation of my end-goal being so near at hand.

Then I caught it. A trail with _his_ scent leading away from the rest, heading into the mountains.

My plans suddenly changed and I followed this new trail with Riley at my side, eagerness overwhelming his features.

I felt a calm descend over me; this was it. This was the end I had been longing for. I mentally prepared myself, determined to not let my emotions guide me, to stick the plan and to finish this hunt.

One way or another, it would all be over soon.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Big thanks to the usual suspects. The last drabbles and O/S will be posted tonight, hopefully. *Crosses fingers*

The definition I used for earnest is an** intense serious mental state**. I've always felt that Victoria knew that either she or Bella wouldn't be walking away from this. Obviously, she was hoping things would go the other way, but I think she almost succumbed willingly to Edward in the end.


	23. Taut

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Taut

.

We approached their camp cautiously, hearing hushed words in the clearing.

Riley shoved me behind him and approached first; I let him lead me to my fate.

I looked past my pawn, past her mate and finally saw her defiantly staring back, her heartbeat quickening.

I pursed my lips, my desire to lash out and kill them immediately warring with my desire to preserve my own life. I glanced between them, trying to find a weakness, but becoming distracted by the girl's proximity.

Her presence pulled me taut, an irresistible tugging deciding my path.

There would be no more games now. Only death.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** The definition of taut is fierce, tough; no give/slack. So many good definitions, so little time. Hugs and smooches to theladyingrey and hubs for making this whole thing possible.


	24. Awe

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Awe  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

* * *

Prompt: Awe

.

I watched as Riley approached the pair, Edward taunting him. Riley's eyes filled with doubt, but I quickly reassured him. His shoulders squared, his chin lifted and he continued his path.

The girl's face had looked almost hopeful, like her vampire was unstoppable, but I saw dread flash across her face once more as he moved farther from her side. The more she was exposed, the more she became awed of me and of what I planned to do to her.

As she should be.

I would have little time to end her life, and it would be swift.

Anticipation coiled within me.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **The definition of awe that I used is the power to inspire dread. I had originally envisioned Victoria's dread, but really it's Bella who feels dread at the way the fight/battle has turned.

Big thanks to my hubs and theladyingrey... And lots of love to my lonely readers and reviewers, you are awesome! Only one more remaining!


	25. Slip

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen Name: bmango  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: M

* * *

Prompt: Slip

.

I watched in fascination as Edward stepped away from the girl, exposing her to me, inch by inch.

I could barely tear my eyes away from her when I heard him trying to sway Riley with his words. Although the words were all true, and I knew he was getting them directly from my mind; I also knew Riley's devotion to me, his blind love for me. He may have had doubts, but he'd said he would die for me, and I trusted that.

"He's the liar, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." I played on his skepticism of them and his trust of me, wooing him back to my plan.

Determination set in Riley's shoulders and I watched eagerly as he tensed to attack.

This was it. This was the turning point. I tensed as well, searching for the smallest opening to quickly end the girl's life, and be done with this hunt so I could finally move on.

A snarl from behind made me jump, and I screamed in outrage as one of the large wolves smacked into Riley and threw him to the side.

I focused all my attention on Edward and his human, noting with fear and trepidation that the tide might be turning, and not in my favor.

"No," I gritted out through my teeth, my plans would not be tossed aside so easily. I was so close. She was right there in front of me. With Riley distracting the wolf, there was only one lone vampire stood between me and my victory.

I approached Edward, trying to circle him, but he consistently obstructed my pursuit of his human. He began anticipating my movements, blocking my path before I had completed my intended motion.

He smiled at me and I felt dread clench my heart. My head wanted to stay and fight, damn the consequences, but my feet moved me closer to the trees, preparing for my flight from danger. My heart was torn, my prey so close that I could smell her sweet blood pumping life through her veins, but my instinct to survive was winning. I backed into the trees, and I saw anger flash through his eyes before his sweet voice called out to me.

"Don't go, Victoria," he crooned at me softly. "You'll never get another chance like this."

I hissed at him, because I knew he was just teasing me about my warring thoughts. He continued taunting me, and I was doing well at ignoring his insolence until he mentioned James. That James only used me for my instincts, and that I could have saved him in Phoenix had I been there for him.

I growled at him. How dare he assume he knew what we were? He knew nothing! We were so much more than that, more than partners, more than lovers. James was my _everything_ as much as I was his.

Edward continued, "That's all you ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know."

He smugly tapped his head and in that moment, I snapped. I screamed my frustration at him, he who knew nothing of my love, of our connection, twisting it into some abomination. I couldn't run from this fight, my instincts be damned.

I darted back into the clearing, trying to catch Edward off guard, with no such luck. Riley had been pushing the wolf back toward the girl, and I watched eagerly, anticipating an opening. The mutt's tail was brushing against Edward's legs and I gaped in surprise.

In my experience, the wolves hated everything to do with vampires. The mongrel should be fighting Edward, not protecting his back.

"No, he won't turn on me," Edward argued with my silent thoughts. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

I gritted my teeth, unwilling to believe that I had brought these ancient enemies together. Vampires and werewolves were never meant to work as a team, but were always meant to hunt each other. The last one I had met with James was a feral beast with more strength than intelligence. James hunted it just to prove he could.

"Look more closely, Victoria," Edward annoyingly addressed my internal ramblings again. "Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

I took them in, glancing between the three of them, watching the intelligence flicker in the wolf's eyes. I clung to my dream for a few moments more.

"Not the same?" I asked incredulously. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Edward argued. "Except what you want. You'll never touch her."

And I began to understand. The girl was the key. These weren't beasts with only brute strength on their side; we were outmaneuvered. If they had truly come together to fight, then my army was lost.

I shook my head, trying to remember my determination, my plan that was so well laid out. I refused to give in so easily. James would have laughed at such odds.

I redoubled my efforts to get to the girl, feinting and ducking and always finding him in my path. I crouched, settling my nerves, trying to fight by instinct alone and hoping to catch him off-guard.

We danced in seamless choreography, our moves so closely coordinated that only the briefest of slips could give one of us the advantage. Faster and faster we moved while Riley fought for his life with the wolf. I heard more than saw as Riley threw the beast into the cliff wall and rock shards fell to the ground around us. The girl's heart rate became higher pitched, faster. I could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins and spared a brief thought about what she was up to.

My slight distraction cost me a bite to my shoulder which I quickly twisted out of and landed a clean swipe across his chest. He hissed and moved slightly away before diving at my throat again. We continued the intricate and deadly dance until I was again distracted by a small gasp from the girl.

I looked up to find her poised with a sharp rock against her arm, threatening to break the skin.

_What the hell is she thinking? Does she want to die?_

In front of me, Edward closed his eyes slowly as a sigh slipped from between his lips. Apparently, his mate wasn't quite as infallible as he would make her out to be.

I blinked at him, but in my distraction I failed to notice his blurring hands before he tossed me into a tree. Regaining my feet quickly, I glimpsed Riley losing an arm to Edward, his scream cutting through the forest's stillness.

I rose quickly, noticing that the girl stood unprotected. It would only be a split-second, but it would be long enough for me. A wide smile spread across my face, and she cowered before me. I sprang at her, instinct taking over.

My trajectory abruptly changed midflight as Riley's dismembered arm hit me in the chest. As I flew into another tree, snapping it in half, and landed on my feet, I felt fury course through me like I've never felt before.

Flinging Riley's arm back in the direction it came from, I glared at Edward who merely shrugged at me. Focused on my target and the vampire in front of me, I was barely aware of Riley's battle and his pleas for help.

I knew we were losing; I needed to regroup and make a new plan if I wanted to succeed. Riley and the wolf tumbled into the trees and Riley's screams cut short in the terrible struggle that ensued.

I was alone. Again.

I backed away from them slowly. They would never let me get this close to her again, but I knew that by staying I would seal my fate. I turned to run, and I heard Edward's soft words follow me.

"No. Stay just a little longer."

I flew into the trees and heard him follow closely behind me. I felt him land on my back, his mouth at my neck, but I made no move to stop him. The pain as his teeth slipped smoothly through my skin was buried in relief.

This was the peace I craved.

This was my end.

As I tumbled to the ground, I heard James' voice in my ear. "Welcome home, my love."

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yay! This was an amazing experience and I'm happy to have done it once. And finished.

Huge, fucking enormous thanks to **theladyingrey42** and my hubs for suffering through this with me. I couldn't have done it without you two.

Thank you to all who followed this and for reading my drabbles and one-shots. Smooches!


End file.
